


House Gautier

by mackerell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Romance, The fic is a little dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackerell/pseuds/mackerell
Summary: "In time, the two had a large and loving family. They lived happily and loved their children equally, regardless of whether or not they bore a Crest."The story of Sylvain and Byleth's Crimson Flower ending.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Edelgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard, the Adrestrian Emperor

It has been a few days since the war had ended.

The bells of Garreg Mach rang loudly for the first time since the war five years ago. People who heard it outside the monastery believed that it was another celebration signifying a new era of the church of Seiros, although only a few selected people living inside knew that it was rung to signify the start of a new life for a joyous couple.

The emperor of the Adrestrian Empire, Edelgard, had given her blessings to allow the church to continue its services as not to bring people to lose faith and purpose in life, as long as it adheres to the standard new polices and structures that the new Fodlan has offered. This policy was a way to demolish a tyrant system of crests and nobility, giving more opportunities for the people who suffered in the past.

Here in this very moment of celebration, the emperor stood proudly watching the happy bride and groom leaving the church doors, finally tying the knot. The bride caught the glance of the emperor and ran towards her, hugging her lovingly with care.

Feeling the warmth of bride made the emperor wept from the person she called her family, her dear professor Byleth. Edelgard smiled brightly touched by this simple gesture, knowing that her dear friend can live a jubilant new life in a world that free of crests and nobility.

The professor’s husband was similar to the emperor. He bawled his eyes out until the end of the celebrations. Every time the professor would remind him that she was a “Gautier” now, he would immediately cry for joy, extremely fulfilled from the bottom of his heart.

The celebration was not as grand like the nobility. It was held in the large hall, which used to be where the ball was held several years ago.

Edelgard watched the happy couple dance in the hall, their contented faces and bright smiles were all eyes for the people, bringing them new hope despite the many preparations needed to repair from the destruction of the war.

While admiring the beautiful sight, Ferdinand whispered to the emperor’s ear, commenting that he would create the grandest wedding if he ever married, and Edelgard only shrugged, uninterested with another competition the man had offered. She knew that he wanted to compete with her whoever had the most majestic wedding. Instead, she brushes him off suggesting that he better marry the lucky woman right away before she leaves Garreg Mach. Ferdinand could only gulp anxiously knowing that after celebrations are over, everyone would say their goodbyes.

A little relieved when Ferdinand stopped talking, she leaned back on her seat and saw that the couple had ended their dance. There was a sense of nostalgia remembering around 5 years ago, Sylvain did dance with the professor during the ball.

It was not until the groom gave a small speech to the guests, joking about practicing their dance for their wedding when he met his wife at the goddess tower five years ago.

“I didn’t know it became true.” The groom said almost stuttering from the overload of affections he felt today. Suddenly Sylvain’s eyes started tearing up and everybody laughed as he cried again. Luckily, his wife tapped his shoulder and gave him a cloth to wipe his eyes.

Lysithea stood up and shouted “Come on, Sylvain! We didn’t come here just to see you cry! Kiss your wife!” Edelgard reacted with a grin from the frankness of the young woman.

“Better liven up the celebration with a sweet and thoughtful kiss!” Mercedes agreed and beside her was the ‘death knight’ but dressed as Emile, and he was awfully quiet, drinking some tea. Edelgard pondered how Mercedes was able to convince him to join the celebration and actually get him to stay.

“It is a blessing so greatly wonderful to see.” Petra nodded and Dorothea smiled alongside her.

“I’m tired of these so called parties, why don’t me and Sylvain have a duel to see who’s stronger!” Caspar clenched his fist excited, gladly anticipating a tournament.

“There is no more war, Caspar. I don’t want to see another bloody fight anymore.” Linhardt shook his head, a little depressed and tired for not getting enough sleep today.

“That’s no fun.” Caspar sighed, seeing his childhood friend so unenthusiastic.

Seated near Mercedes were Ashe and Marianne, they gave their blessings with a cheer and clap wanting the couple to be happy.

“Aww, I hate weddings, but it is the professor and…YOU BETTER KISS NOW SO WE CAN END THE CELEBRATION!” Bernadetta sighed as she slumped on her seat, disliking large events like these, but came because her professor asked her so, and she did not have the courage to say no because she admires her professor.

As the commotion ensured, Byleth stood up and thanked everyone for coming today.

“I’m honestly a little emotional… because after this, we would be separating from each other and the fight would still continue to ensure a new Fodlan.” Byleth said with a small smile.

The once emotionless professor is now shedding a few tears and the former students stood up to cheer her up, knowing that this may be the last time they could see each other.

“We will all keep in touch. Don’t worry.” Edelgard said with a smile as she glanced at Hubert who only smirked and raised his glass up high.

“To the happy couple!” Edelgard raised her glass and everyone repeated giving their blessings.

Sylvain and Byleth could only smile from the thoughtfulness of their comrades. The couple stared at each other for a few seconds and leaned for a kiss, and the celebration erupted from louder cheers and happy shouting.

At the end of the celebration, Edelgard observed Sylvain giving a few whispers to Byleth’s ears and the professor could only smile awkwardly with her face going red from his words.

Edelgard smiled as she left them be and Hubert was waiting for her outside, along with the rest of her comrades.

Everyone knew that it was their wedding night, whereas tradition said it was the night to consummate the marriage.

All in her thoughts that night was that her professor was back to normal, with her hair turning back to it once used to be, a darker tone of blue green, and her heartbeat was beating normally, freed from Rhea's crest binding her.

The professor can live a normal human life due to her dream, in a world that she envisioned and it all came true.

* * *

A week after the wedding, Edelgard scratched her head as Hubert dropped by giving her more stacks of papers to work on. She groaned from the stress it was amounting to her mental capacity. She knew that it was of high importance since it would aid her in defeating ‘Those that slither in the dark’ and she had to make several letters for the lords around Fodlan on her immediate changes to the crest system and the nobility.

As she skimmed through the papers, a short knock was heard and Sylvain entered the office that was once owned by Lady Rhea, now belonging to the Black Eagle Strike Force.

“Oh, General Sylvain. I see you look different, perhaps because of your new wife?” Edelgard observed the subtle expressions he made. He seemed so happy, and there was a refreshing aura around him.

“Yeah…”He gave a wide grin as a reply. As he touched his neck nervously, the emperor gave a small blush noticing a red bruise hidden on the side of his neck. She speculated that it was probably the bliss of their honeymoon stage.

“How may I help you?” She asked wondering why he went to see her today. She assumed that it was entirely important since he was supposed to be with his wife during their honeymoon.

Sylvain took out a piece of paper stamped with the official logo of the Kingdom of Faerghus and the Gautier crest next beside it.

“I received a letter from my father, Margrave Gautier. No… since the nobility is faltering… let’s just say he is the current leader of House Gautier.” Sylvain corrected himself, his tone becoming more serious.

“Oh… Then there still must be work to be done. What does your father want?” Edelgard’s eyes widen in shock that there are still remnants using the current logo from the Kingdom, but she knew that the place is already on complete disarray with the kingdom being demolished without a king.

He opened the letter and read a line. “My father requested me, the heir to House Gautier, to reclaim my territory in Northern Faerghus.”

“I see…”

Edelgard lowered her head thinking that the person in front of her abandoned his homeland to join her cause, killed his comrades, and gave up everything he once had. Remembering that she asked him one night, on same day Byleth was missing, the reason why he joined her side. Sylvain only shrugged in reply telling her that he wanted to a new world without the perceived importance of crests that ruined his life, and when Edelgard asked if it was also because of the professor. He was caught off guard, and he nodded wretchedly. Those five years were extremely difficult for him, he yearned for her and Edelgard also did harbor the same sentiment.

“I know you still have your own battles but I would like to ask for your permission, on behalf of me and my wife, to return to my homeland. There is still so much we can do after the war…” He stood up straight showing confidence to his decision.

“It doesn’t matter if you get my permission or not, if you believe that there is something you must do… then you make it happen.” Edelgard nodded to him showing a collected demeanor.

Sylvain smiled and bowed showing his gratitude. There was a tension between him and Edelgard during those five years. Years ago, he was torn between his comrades and following his professor. He kept hoping for Byleth to come back to tell him what he has done wrong, to tell him to stop fighting, to tell him that he doesn’t deserve living anymore as his hands were stained with the Kingdom’s soldiers. When she returned, it strengthened his resolve that to end his suffering of crests, he must keep living, for her sake, but also for himself to make the dream a reality. 

“Thank you.”

“If it is for the good of your homeland, then do so as you please.”

Edelgard turned to look at the delicate stained glass windows of the office. She wanted to cry for knowing that her dear professor would leave her, but the colors of the window took her attention. The intricate detail on the beauty of the goddess was projected in window showing her a sign of comfort, even as she did not believe in the goddess.

“Then, I’ll take my leave.” Sylvain could sense with all his past philandering experience that the emperor was distraught from the news. However, he knew that she was resilient and that Byleth had taught her so much from being a taciturn emperor to more empathetic one.

As she heard the door close, Edelgard shed a small tear as she thought about everyone. She knew that everyone had left. Dorothea travelled to Brigid with Petra, Ferdinand and Bernadetta went back to their respective lands, Caspar and Linhardt left suddenly without saying a word, even the ‘death knight’ suddenly disappeared after that wedding night and Mercedes did not say a word about it, but left the monastery the day after to live with her mother. The only people close to her that are left behind are Lysithea, Professor Hanneman, and her dear friend, Hubert.

* * *

The next day, Edelgard sat down in the dining hall to have lunch supposedly with Hubert, but he came by her office to apologize about his absence due to his undercover work with ‘Those That Slither in the Dark’.

“Mind if I sit here?”

Edelgard turned to see the familiar voice and it was Byleth.

“Of course, it always brings back good memories.” Edelgard was surprised at first, but gave a simple smile. She wants to spend the remaining time with her as much as possible. After all, Edelgard’s life was shortened due to being an experiment of having double crests.

“You look different today, professor.” Edelgard watches her bright eyes holding the utensils. It was easy to spot her admiring the wedding ring on her finger. Observing her closely, there was red spot on her neck almost visible from her collar and Edelgard tried not to think of such indecent thoughts.

“Really, El? Everyone told me the same thing, even the gatekeeper.” Byleth’s eyes shifted uncomfortably trying not to stare at her friend. Byleth undoubtedly knew that there was small mark on her neck and everyone brushed it off as a small innocent joke.

“You see? Your face is getting all red.” Edelgard laughs. “And to think, you used to tease me a lot before.”

"It was like yesterday that you became our professor and now you are leaving us."

Byleth kept quiet for a while trying to compose herself.

“…But was it too quick for me to decide to get married with Sylvain?” She coughed awkwardly.

Edelgard shook her head. “No, I think it was perfect even with all that has happened. I wish you all the luck as the new leader of House Gautier.”

“To hear that from you…It’s surprising.” Byleth crossed her arms, somehow proud of seeing a more human side to her close comrade and Edelgard knew this. If it was around five years ago, Edelgard would probably reprimand her husband for his actions, to help him think more wisely.

“What’s surprising? The only surprise today is that your husband is not with you. I have heard so many people gossiping about how you two were inseparable.”

“No, he’s just… clingy…” Byleth frowns and Edelgard could tell that she was still adjusting to her husband’s actions.

“Now, he’s resting at the room. He’s too tired from last night.”

There was a painful silence between them.

Byleth looked away as she spilled the beans, and Edelgard noticed the professor’s ears turning redder than before.

Edelgard laughed from Byleth’s actions. She would definitely miss her dear friend, almost like family. The two had gotten so close that they could share their experiences freely, without shame.

“You know… I’m going to miss you a lot.” Edelgard rubbed her eyes too tired from laughing uncontrollably and Byleth laughed alongside with her.

“I’ll miss you too, El.”

* * *

Another week had passed, but today, Edelgard stood outside the gates of Garreg Mach as the newlywed couple prepare to leave Garreg Mach on their horses.

“Byleth.” Edelgard hurriedly approached her dear friend, calling her for the last time.

"El." She replied glancing back at her.

"I want you to have this." Edelgard blushed as she gifted her finished portrait of Byleth, and her dear friend could only stare at it amused at how refined it was made.

Byleth didn’t say a word but held her in a tight hug and Edelgard could not help but cry from saying goodbye. She felt Byleth stroking her hair, comforting her during this difficult time. It was almost like how her mother, Patricia, did the same when she was younger.

“Thank you El, from now on…I’m going to make Fodlan a better place, with my husband.”

Edelgard let go and slowly took a step back as Byleth mounted on her horse. There was a remarkable sense of pride as the couple wore similarly decorated coats of armor from the Imperial Empire, both their capes are red with the golden pleated Eagle insignia adorned on it. It was a sign to show to the people living in the Gautier territory that it was time for a new era in Fodlan.

“See you later, my dear lady.” Sylvain winked at Edelgard, he was already mounted on his horse, but waited for his wife to join his side. Edelgard could only mutter a small groan in reply, but she nodded giving him her blessing. 

“Are your people ready?” Sylvain asked his wife about some of the people from Jeralt’s mercenaries and the imperial army that were accompanying them. They were offered to settle on the Gautier lands as promised by Sylvain in exchange for service and labor.

“You mean ‘ _our_ ’ people, husband.” Byleth smiled at him as their horses stayed beside each other and Sylvain smiled back, touched by his wife’s words, reminding him that they will share each other’s lives from now on.

“Alright, let’s go _home_.” Sylvain raised his lance of ruin and their convoy erupted with lively cheers, gratified that the war is over.

The people living in Garreg Mach watched in admiration on the couples' red capes swaying with the wind, walking away elegantly as they left the monastery.

* * *

Edelgard stood there for a while, watching their silhouettes fade from the fog of the mountains. She feels Hubert standing by her side and he gently interlocks his hands with hers, not saying a single word. It was normal for them, and Edelgard knew he was comforting her. Hubert will always be by her side, even as the world ends.

A strong breeze flew by her and Hubert, causing her eyes to close from the force of the wind. When she opened her eyes, she couldn’t see them anymore.

“I wish you luck, my dear friend.” Edelgard whispered smiling peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this on draft and wanted to expand more about it using the memories of other people in contact with the couple's daily life. It's inspired by some documents in medieval history that tells the experiences of the main characters in their own eyes. Although, I wanted to add a little perspective to Byleth and Sylvain as well. 
> 
> There will be fluff and maybe some spice (lime?) in the later chapters, although the next chapters would be quite dark.


	2. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, the head butler of the Gautier family.

The harsh frigid mountains of Northern Faerghus were home to the territory of Gautier, bordering the Sreng region where several skirmishes had encountered between the two territories. For almost the past 6 years, the atmosphere was awfully cold and silent. The people living in the region were greatly wrecked by the Empire’s attacks on Fhirdiad.

An older boy, around 12 years old, woke up from his sibling’s cries and insistence. They needed him to fetch some water and bread from the Margrave Gautier’s house for tonight since the boy worked in the estate as a stable boy. The boy wore his thickest coat as he left his home and headed out to the streets. Despite the heavily loss and the scarcely populated area, the territory had been faring well with food distribution and kept barrels of food. Nevertheless, today was a much unexpected event.

* * *

_“It’s the son of the Margrave!”_

Upon hearing this, the boy stopped in his tracks. The whispers and chatters went rampant as the war torn territory of Gautier witnessed the return of the Margrave’s son. They were talking about the infamous philanderer from the crowd. The boy felt curious after hearing about the several casualties struck the territory due to the Margrave’s son, there were gossips of war, but also peace since the only crested son of Margrave Gautier had arrived.

The boy eager to know more about this ran towards the crowd squeezing his small and frail body to the front. Upon glancing at the familiar man passing in front of him, the boy shook from fear that the horde of people and horses were carrying the Imperial flag of the Adrestrian Empire. Even the man in front leading the group wore a warm and refined long red cape showing loyalty to the Empire.

The boy knew from a young age that this man was certainly the son of Margrave, _Sylvain Jose Gautier_. It was clearly evident with the way he inherits the same eyes and hair as his father.

* * *

Sylvain only raised himself highly in front of the crowd watching them. He could hear them scream insults for being a traitor to his homeland, his philandering ways were also mentioned from the words of the people, and even death threats were muttered from the locals.

The boy closely followed their trail as the horses trailed the road towards the Gautier home. The shouts were getting more violent and the boy worried if there was going to be another wave of attack from the empire due to the disordered crowd of locals around him.

There was a rough sound of a sword drawn and the voices stopped abruptly, causing the boy to close his eyes from fright.

After several seconds, the boy anxiously opened his eyes from the peculiar silence and his eyes turned to look at the son of the Margrave, he gasped in fear when the woman beside him pulled out her sword of the creator, a relic once held by Nemesis, the king of liberation. The boy knew this relic from the paintings in the Gautier home. He also knew of the relic that Sylvain was holding onto, it was the Lance of Ruin. 

“Sylvain, are you alright?” The woman turned to Sylvain worried clutching the sword in her hand.

“Byleth, you have to learn how to smile.” Sylvain only gave a deceitful smile, but the woman did not give in. She held the sword in her hands firmly and stayed alert from the tense atmosphere around them.

“Byleth…” Sylvain stopped her by moving his horse in front of her. The woman’s horse made a sound of discomfort and wobbled from the hasty obstacle of another horse in front.

“Look, I know you were thinking about me, and those comments were very insensitive but...” He shook his head disapprovingly but then gave a charming grin. “Let’s not scare the people. Fear is not the answer to govern a land. You said that in your lessons with Edelgard when you used to lead us to victory all these years in the war.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds and the woman gave in, putting her sword away.

“Thank you, my wife.” His smile became more sincere and when the people heard it, another wave of gossip had begun to scatter.

_“Wife? The son of the Margrave had married without the blessing of his father?”_

_“Do you really think that woman was his wife, she is probably his third wife!”_

_“Do you think their children would bear crests?”_

_“I think they could have lots of crest babies, that woman is holding an ancient relic!”_

_“House Gautier’s line of crests won’t be hindered then?”_

_“She is his wife?! But knowing the man… He would definitely dump her sooner or later!”_

_“Byleth?”_ The boy whispered never hearing that name before. It wasn’t even a name of Sylvain’s betrothed or the name of a noblewoman. The boy silently watched the couple and the army continue their way slowly. The only way to know the truth is to inform the Margrave and the boy sprinted away ahead of them.

* * *

“Sir Louis, the Margrave’s son has returned! Apparently, he brought a wife.” A maid ran inside in a hurry, huffing and catching her air as she brought news of the Margrave’s son.

“Are you sure that the lord’s son had returned?” The old butler of the Margrave’s estate asked startlingly keeping his poise.

“Yes, the stable boy informed us outside.” The maid bowed with fear clearly reflected in her eyes, not knowing the fate of the territory.

Louis found it unable to react from the news. He was glad that Sylvain returned since he raised the boy alongside his parents. However, knowing that the heir to the house abandoned his title, killed his own people, and supported the destruction of the nobility and crests systems that his own family, House Gautier, valued so much.

Louis clenched his fist in anger as memories of the young man flooded his thoughts. He wanted to scream at Sylvain for his betrayal, knowing that he was definitely worth _more_ than his brother, Miklan, who bear no crest, but also he wanted to welcome him back to his home.

"Sylvain lived a very privileged life, yet he..." He took a deep breath lost in deep thought.

Louis could only observe from the window the crowd of people and the imperial army approaching the estate.

There, he spots the crest bearing heir, and his eyes squinted from the mixed feelings that arose from the man’s treachery, and also his worth as a crest bearer, he was almost like family to him.

It’s been almost 6 years since he left House Gautier after all.

* * *

"Lord Gautier." Louis knocked on the door and entered the room of the Margrave.

The butler’s face fell when he saw the person he serves wearying every single day. The sick Margrave lied in bed and was too weak to move. The doctors did every spell of magic to heal him, but it was ineffective. The butler sensed that the father became deeply depressed seeing his favorite son fight for the empire, becoming enemies to his own homeland.

“My Lord, your son has returned.” Louis said in a lowly voice as to not disturb the rest of the older man.

“Ah, so my only crest bearing son has returned.” The Margrave said weakly as his voice faded.

“What do you want us to do, my lord?” The butler stood beside the Margrave’s bed ready to call the doctor if his lord suffered from any pain or even tell the last of the soldiers guarding the place to fight to the death to defend the estate.

“Let him in. I need to talk to him.”

“Yes, sir."

Louis bowed politely to the Margrave still showing his dedication to House Gautier.

* * *

“Hello, it’s been a while.”

There was a look of surprise on the young heir when the gatekeeper of the margrave’s estate stiffened his grip on his lance upon seeing Sylvain, who was giving out his signature playboy smile, holding the Lance of Ruin.

The guards around the estate never took the young heir seriously before and now, here he is, trembling in front of the heir.

“Ah… Sylvain… Your father had been expecting you.” The gatekeeper’s hands were shaken and his knees wanted to give in since he saw an army behind the young heir. Everyone knew that he was a traitor and his father had been a little too lenient for allowing him back to the Gautier territory.

“Open the gates!” The gatekeeper shouted and the men behind the large gate started moving the large contraptions to open the wide and rusty gate. This allows the crowd of soldiers and mercenaries to enter the large estate alongside their leader.

“We will set up camp here.”

Sylvain said informing the rest of the soldiers. The head of the troops agreed and spread the news to the soldiers behind them. They all started bringing out their tents and items from the horse carriages.

Soon, the group settled in the large plot of land just in front of the large estate.

* * *

The butler slowly walked outside to greet the ‘guests’ and his eyes met with Sylvain who only grinned at him as he usually does, with that carefree attitude. Louis watched as Sylvain dismounted his horse and helped the woman next to him alight from her horse.

The butler straightaway noticed the wedding rings on their fingers, their matching outfits and capes, and the way they gazed at each other. It was different. He never knew Sylvain to be gentle and dedicated to a woman. The butler only had terrible memories of Sylvain bringing in various women to visit the estate and this was accompanied with a big scandal. Right now, couldn’t believe that the heir would actually settle down with just one.

Curiously, the butler examined the woman’s features. She looked around his age and she carried a great relic. He questioned if she would please the Margrave as it is highly plausible that she carried a crest as she possessed a relic.

“Hey, miss me?”

Louis was taken aback from his thoughts. He did not reply to the young man but he also stiffened similar to the gatekeeper. He was still aware that Sylvain was still the heir of House Gautier and his father stubbornly refused to disown him, unlike how they did with Miklan.

“Oh, the cold treatment again, Louis?” Sylvain winked and the butler just looked at him unmoved. The woman only blinked at her husband.

“Who is this man, Sylvain?” She asked nonchalantly, giving away her status and Louis speculated that she was not of noble birth due to her speech.

Louis only nodded as a reply and called the stable boy, who took the reins of horses to bring the animal to the stable.

“Forgive me for not introducing, my wife. This man is the butler of the Gautier estate, Louis. He manages the work of my father and is the head of the maids and servants working here.” Sylvain smiled putting one hand on his waist.

“My lord, we were expecting you, but we were not expecting another woman.” Louis bowed courteously however slightly mocking him and woman. He wanted to know Sylvain’s true intentions with the woman after all.

When Louis met with Sylvain’s eyes, he could feel the rage on him for judging the woman beside him.

“Watch your words, Louis. She is my wife and I will not allow any disrespect to befall on her in this house.” Louis stood still as he sensed a threat from Sylvain. He could tell that the man was earnest in his words, just by his speech and the way he moves in front of her to protect her from his slight insult.

“Forgive me, my lord. I never had seen you so serious in your words nor have I ever expected this from you.” Louis bowed again appalled from his mistake of mocking them.

“Oh yeah? Then let me introduce you to my gorgeous and perfect wife, Byleth.” Sylvain put an arm around her shoulders and held closer to him and she slightly shook from his pull.

“Sylvain…” Byleth’s eyes narrowed as she frowned and the butler gave a small chuckle.

“You seem to be very close.” Louis face softens from the sudden change of mood from the young heir and the unique reactions of the woman.

“Please forgive my manners, Louis. My name is Byleth Eis-…” She pauses looking at her husband who only beamed a bright smile and nodded his head insisting that she continue.

“… ** _Byleth Eisner Gautier_**.” She blushed closing her eyes and Sylvain melted from her words hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. In some way, their interactions seem to relax the butler’s unease and he bowed again, welcoming them to the estate.

“Welcome back, my lord and lady. Please make yourselves at home. We will prepare your rooms shortly.”

“Just so you know, I am now a married man, so we need to be sharing a room!” Sylvain said proudly and the Byleth agreed, still feeling new to the place.

“If that is what you wish.” The butler smiled somehow relieved that the heir returned not to wage war in the territory.

* * *

The estate was lavish although there is needed work to maintain its beauty due to disrepair. The war certainly took a large toll on the Gautier territory which led them to prioritize its people and the hostile rogue bandits rather than maintain the family home.

While walking in the hallway, Louis could see that Sylvain observed his surroundings carefully. There were obviously less servants working in the house, the walls have started to rust, and some of the flooring (despite their efforts) was covered with dust.

“I am aware that my lord hates an untidy home, but we had to focus on more important things such as the water supply and the food shortage for the past 6 years.” Louis said while opening another door to a large room.

They reach a hall where a large painted portrait of the Margrave’s family was displayed in the middle of the room. Margrave Gautier standing proudly at the portrait showing his outfit decorated with the coat of arms of the Kingdom of Faerghus, sitting beside him is his wife and a young child in her arms.

“Where’s Miklan?”

Byleth asked standing in front of the portrait studying it interestedly. She was well aware of the situation between Sylvain and Miklan witnessing the time when Miklan had turned into a monster. The Black Eagles class had to work together to put an end to his misery, and Sylvain executed final blow at the end.

“My lady, as per tradition of the Gautier family… only children with a crest are allowed to be painted in family portraits.” 

“I see…” Byleth’s voice wavered understanding how this escalated to Miklan’s undoing and the eventual suffering of Sylvain with crests.

“My brother does have an individual portrait though, but my father threw it away after he was disowned.” Sylvain replied taking Byleth’s hand. He does not want her to feel sorry for how he was brought up with the crests system.

Byleth was startled with his small action of affection and Sylvain gave her a small but genuine smile.

“After I claim this territory, I want to replace this photo with us and all our children regardless of whether they have a crest or not.” Sylvain said already talking about what their children would look like if they would inherit his or her features more.

“We only have been married for 2 weeks and you want children, right away?” Byleth scoffed joking at him.

“Yes, I want children with you, and _only you_. It doesn’t matter how many and I mean it! We would have many beautiful children running around the house happy!” Sylvain clenched one hand in a fist showing his determination with his impressive speech. Byleth nodded, but her eyes showed some hesitation taken aback to the words ‘ ** _many_** children’.

“D-Don’t you want to have children with me, Byleth?”

“I do. I want many… as long it is with you…” She looked away staring at another portrait and her ears happen to turn red same with her face.

She told him the truth and it was a little uncomfortable to express it in front of the butler, but Sylvain could not resist his wife's cute expression. He grabs her cheeks and gladly plants kisses all over her face.

“Ehem.” The butler felt flustered observing the barrage of kisses and affection between the couple. He wondered how Sylvain had gotten so… loyal and overly devoted to this woman. There was something about this woman that was _intriguing._

* * *

However, happy expressions between the couple did not last long when Sylvain asked another question to Louis.

“How is my mother been doing?” Sylvain finally spoke up questioning why his mother never came by to greet him. She was always a busy woman around the house but would spare herself the time to see him.

Louis took a deep breath to give Sylvain an ample amount of time to brace the devastating news.

“She passed away five years ago.”

“Oh.” Sylvain’s face fell. There was a tint of regret on his face for leaving so soon to join the empire. His hand on his wife tightened and Louis took sight of this quickly watching the minor gestures of the couple.

“Then… How about my father?” Sylvain asked as his voice weakened from the dreadful news.

“You better see him yourself.” Louis held the door knob in one hand motioning to the couple to enter the Margrave’s room.

“Byleth, I want you to meet my father.” Sylvain clutched his wife’s hands and Byleth nodded as a response.

_“I see.”_ Louis said to himself watching the couple enter the room.

_“She is the reason why he betrayed his homeland.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Louis lectures Sylvain for abandoning his homeland for some breast armor. (This is a joke because in the next chapter Sylvain confronts his father.)


	3. Margrave Gautier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margrave Gautier, the head and leader of the Gautier territory.

The old butler easily spots the reluctance in Sylvain’s eyes as they entered the room. He anticipated on the unhappy reactions of the sick Margrave when he sees the decorated empire coat of arms and medals decorated in Sylvain’s clothes. The long red cape was a straight giveaway of loyalty to the empire showing his earned position as a general in the war. Not to mention that he brought a woman—his new wife without asking for the blessings of his family.

_“Byleth, I want you to meet my father.” Sylvain clutched his wife’s hands and his wife nodded as a response._

* * *

Unlike the overall state of the home, the room of the Margrave was well-kept and clean. The Margrave’s large and extravagant canopy bed occupied most of the space, a long couch and table stood in the middle of the room, there were a few trinkets of books, papers and medicine on top of the table signifying that the doctor often visited the room contrasting the actual person living in the room laying down on the bed, almost unconscious.

“Father…” Sylvain said softly.

His eyes showing pain and anguish for seeing his father so pale, weak, and fragile. The Margrave’s lips were dry and his eyes had dark circles underneath showing how stressed he was during the 6 years of his son’s betrayal. He looked almost ready for the next life.

Byleth held his hand tighter watching her husband in pain, indirectly telling him that she was there for him and that his decision to leave the Kingdom was his choice for a better Fodlan. She worries that he would cry and break down from guilt, but her husband stood still. He raised himself proudly by the bedside of his father, using his other hand to gently touch the bed.

“So… You have returned.” The Margrave slightly tilts his head and his face stiffens showing disgust upon glancing at the son wearing the empire’s clothes. It was easy to spot as the bed sheet’s blue colors of allegiance to Faerghus reflectively contrast the crimson clothes of the empire that he wore.

“I’m back to reclaim my title, Father.” Sylvain said his face devoid of emotion.

“You still call me father, after everything you had done…” The Margrave wanted to scream, but his voice only loudened to some extent until he started to cough due to the strain of his illness.

“And you brought another _vixen_ to this estate just to sully the legacy of House Gautier.” The Margrave scowled at Byleth, who only stood there watching him with the same expression as her husband.

“No father, she is my wife.” Sylvain retorted raising his voice.

“Your wife, you say? Or is this another one of your lies?”

“Father, I’m telling the truth.”

The Margrave shook his head comprehending the words of his _foolish_ son.

“You even married without the blessings of your parents. I could forgive you if the marriage was not formalized.” The Margrave took a deep breath calming down from the rage in his blood. People in the nobility needed the blessings of both parties before their marriage is deemed valid to inherit lands, money or power.

However, Sylvain corrected his father. “The nobility is trampled, father. The unjust system of crests, family lineage, and prestige are over. It’s time for a new way of life. I chose this path with my wife, and the emperor Edelgard’s had given her blessings. It proves that my marriage is valid and consummated.”

“So you want to trample 700 years of legacy of the Kingdom?!” Finally, the Margrave’s rage had reached its limit as he clenched his hands on the blankets draping over him.

“I intend to do so, Father. After all the things Miklan had suffered.”

“That good-for-nothing son was foolish for leaving!” The Margrave gritted his teeth disliking the way he remembers his eldest son.

“You, on the other hand, lived a life worthy as a rich and powerful noble as the heir to House Gautier. **You, my son, owned a crest! An inheritance envied by many!** ” The Margrave emphasized the last sentence placing value in the importance of the legacy of the ten elites.

“Father…” Sylvain’s face remained constant as his father’s spouts his resentment to his only son.

“Why did you spill the blood of your comrades, the blood of your king Dimitri! Why did you abandon your homeland, despite having everything on your plate?!”

“I have already made my decision when I enlisted as general to the empire. It was to end the legacy of House Gautier and the importance of the crests system.”

The Margrave stopped as Sylvain said coldly without any hesitation, showing his resolve to his own father.

This was followed by a complete silence.

The old butler stood by the door listening to everything. His heart was racing from the words of the father and son’s harsh conversation. It was not the reunion he wished it should be.

“Was it because of that woman?”

Sylvain’s eyes widened and he kept silent.

He felt her hand around his and it brings back the memories of how he asked her to join her class, the speech she gave about staying by Edelgard’s side strengthening his resolve to choose Edelgard’s vision of a new Fodlan, the loss he felt when she disappeared, that feeling of happiness when she returned to remind him that she was by his side.

“No…” Sylvain said quietly.

This warm feeling of her hand lingered in his senses remembering their wedding night, her hand intertwining with his again as they consummated their wedding, their steamy kisses throughout the night, and the way she called out his name over and over as he took her again and again. His skin burned from the marks of her fingers on his shoulder, as he made love to her that faithful night. This was rewarded with seeing her form the next day as he also placed several marks on her smooth and sweet skin.

This was all he craved for in his life, someone who loved him for who he is.

“No father.” He repeated his words and this time he was serious.

“But she taught me how to love _unconditionally_ whether or not I had a crest. She loved me as _Sylvain Jose Gautier_ , not as the heir of this territory, but she loves me for the person I am and had become.” Sylvain said solemnly placing his hand on his chest feeling the burning passion for her.

“The world she wanted with Emperor Edelgard. I want that too. I am tired of living a live full of deceit and women. I desired for a world that does not judge people based on nobility, bloodline, or crests alone _. I want people to feel the love of someone who truly care for them_ , and I was willing to risk my life for that world.”

The Margrave’s face turned red from his wrath and raised his voice in anger.

“Nonsense! This love of yours is clearly nonexistent with no basis! Have you forgotten the glory of having a crest and how loyalty and dedication bring honor and prosperity to the people!”

“No! I’m tired of hearing our traditions of crest bearing children! I’m tired of feeling that I am treated like a tool just because of a _stupid_ crest!”

“You should be honored that I have not disowned you because you have a crest!”

“Then disown me now, father! Tell me to leave! Banish me from this territory! Oh wait, you can’t because I’m the only son that has a crest, no one will take over the territory or wield the Lance of Ruin!”

The Margrave stopped unable to reply as both he and his son stared at each other for several seconds.

Byleth turned to her husband and saw that Sylvain’s father reflected in her husband’s eyes. Sylvain before the war did not have this spark in his eyes as compared to now. He had changed drastically from joining the empire and reuniting with her to topple the church’s traditions and nobility.

“Then you are just the same as Miklan. Another irresponsible son who sacrificed his own comrades and family just for a love that is unattainable.” The Margrave looked away refusing to believe in the words of his son.

“I’m sorry father, but the heir of House Fraldarius, Felix, The heir of House Galatea, Ingrid and Prince Dimitri are all dead. Without most of the crest bearing children in Northern Faerghus, then that means my goal has been achieved.” Sylvain said as his heart raced remembering the horrific crimes that he had done as he killed his childhood friends. The Blue Lions class was shattered because of him. Mercedes joined the Empire for her younger brother, and Ashe joined the empire because he wanted revenge for the death of his adopted father.

“How dare you…” The Margrave’s voice faltered from hearing such treachery. There was an extreme disappointment evident all over his face. “If only I watched you more carefully with the women you had been with, then this wouldn’t have happened.”

“No father, if you treated me and Miklan _more equally_ , then this wouldn’t have happened. Besides, I still am grateful for all the things you have done for me. You guided me, protected me, and provided for me all these time. You are still my father no matter what. Same with Miklan, he is still my brother, no matter how much we cut ties with him.”

“My son… You---“The Margrave wanted to say something, but it was cut off by his cough as blood came out from his mouth, staining the blue sheets into a crimson red.

“Father!” Sylvain widened his eyes frightened on his father’s decline on his health. He let go of Byleth’s hand and went over to hold his father’s hands.

“Louis, call the doctor quick!” Sylvain wiped the smears of blood on his father’s lips using his handkerchief.

The old butler hurriedly ran outside calling the doctor.

Moments later, the doctor arrived and gave the Margrave his medicine.

* * *

The Margrave opened his eyes slightly to a warm hand holding his. It reminded him of his mother whom he loved dearly before passing away when he was only ten years old. However, when he turned to see the person holding his hand, he felt upset. It wasn’t his mother’s hands, but apparently, it was his son’s wife.

“You are awake. I’m glad.” The woman gave a small smile and changed the warm towel on his head, rinsing the towel on a water basin nearby the bed.

“…and you were the one who influenced him to join the empire.” The Margrave interrupted the calm mood and the woman paused from her rinsing.

“Why did you choose him?” The Margrave asked her piercingly wanting to get an answer knowing his own son’s flaws.

The woman did not look at him but continued rinsing the towel, ignoring his question. The Margrave only sighed from her cold reaction.

“You know that my son would move to one girl to another. You won’t be happy or satisfied if he continues this. How sure are you with him promising to stay faithful with you alone?” He said trying his best to persuade her to leave him. He needed that chance for his son to redeem himself from his disloyalty to the territory and to the Kingdom. Nonetheless, the woman stood firm placing the towel back on his head and taking a seat next to him.

“He was supposed to marry the daughter of the Sreng region’s leader after his graduation.” The Margrave continued coaxing her to leave once more, frightening her with the war-like people living in the far north.

She ignored him, but finally she had the courage to speak up.

“I know you want me to leave him knowing all the horrible scandals he has done. But I know deep inside, he isn’t just a crest. He’s your son, and you still believe in him because you saw his potential in his leadership and as a lord of this territory.”

The Margrave was speechless hearing those words from her. She took his reaction as a sign of truce as she wiped his forehead.

“I know that you want the best for Sylvain, and we both know that you disinherited Miklan because you did it for the sake of the Kingdom. Anyway, like what your son had said, I love him for who he is.”

“Are you sure that he won’t cheat on you?” The Margrave asked doubting his son’s lack of loyalty towards women.

“Yes, he will not cheat on me. He promised that I can rip out his eyes, or locked him up forever, if he ever cheated on me.” Byleth’s eyes showed that there was trust between Sylvain and her including her fierce determination that she would really lock him up if he broke his oath.

Margrave Gautier’s face relaxed and he chuckled softly.

“That is something my son would have said.”

“But he was serious.” She insisted and the Margrave’s doubts on her almost faded. The way she reacts about her husband reminded the Margrave of his late wife. Even when the marriage was arranged, his wife would also react the same way when they are together. There was a sense of deep trust between him and his wife. Maybe this feeling is also called … _love_ , like how Sylvain had described it before. For once, despite not gaining his blessing, he wanted to recognize the woman who influenced his son to leave everything behind.

“May I know your name?”

“Byleth Eisner…” She felt reluctant to continue her sentence until the Margrave continued it with _“ **Byleth Eisner Gautier.** ” _Byleth shifted uncomfortably when the Margrave finished it. She was startled that he even finished it after fighting with his son that afternoon and claiming that she was a vixen.

“That name… you are his professor right?” Byleth nodded to his question and it confused the Magrave all the more.

Then it _struck_ him with realization, she led Sylvain’s class to retrieve the Lance of Ruin from Miklan and later fended off the bandits in the territory six years ago. She must have known everything from his son. With the circumstances of them getting married, it was a total mystery, but then recalled that Sylvain abandoned his title to join the empire and his son did blabber about _unconditional love_ just a few hours ago.

“Is there something wrong?” Byleth asked checking if he is feeling better. “Do you want me to call Louis or Sylvain?”

“No… but thank you for staying with me right now. I know Louis and my son are very busy due to this territory falling apart from the loss of Fhirdiad.”

Byleth was impressed knowing that Sylvain’s father trusts in him even after everything that has transpired. Louis was currently working tirelessly with Sylvain in sorting out the army that they had brought with them and finishing the several stacks of papers that the Margrave could not finish.

“Why don’t you take a rest? I’ll be alright.” The Margrave said as the sun had already set and temperature had gotten colder inside the room.

“No, I can’t---“

“I insist.”

“But---“

“Byleth, please…” Her eyes widen as he called her name. It felt like he was giving her his blessing on her marriage with his son.

“If that is what you wish, please excuse me.” Byleth bowed a little before leaving. She looked back to the sick Margrave but he gave her a small smile lightening up the mood.

“Good night.” She said kindly as she exited the room.

The Margrave took a deep breath when he heard the door close.

_“My son… you are finally a real man now.”_

* * *

The next day, the Margrave called several servants, villagers, soldiers, gatekeepers, and some important people in the room. When Sylvain finally entered the room with Byleth, the Margrave made an announcement.

“My health is declining these days. My time here is limited so before I go, I would like to ask all of you to be a witness to my last will before I pass.” The margrave raised his voice for everyone to hear and there were gasps and small chatter inside.

Sylvain protested pleading his father that he would find the best doctors and healers for his sickness but the Margrave refused telling his son that he does not wish to continue ruling the territory any longer. When everyone had settled down, the butler and transcriber sat beside the Margrave as he verbally told them of his last will.

_“ **LET IT BE KNOWN** … that I, Margrave Charles Antoine Gautier, leader of House Gautier, bequeath my territory, estate, leadership, military, and all my assets and wealth to my son Sylvain Jose Gautier upon my death. _

_Whosoever has sound mind and judgment in this room shall sign this paper as a witness that this will was made by my own volition and not by force coming from the empire, kingdom or any third party._

_Under the name of the goddess Sothis, I sign my name signifying the validity of this document.”_

_Signed,_

_Margrave Charles Antoine Gautier_

_And all other witnesses._

The old butler Louis shed a few tears as the transcriber finalized the document in a piece of paper. The paper was stamped for the last time using the Kingdom of Faerghus and signed by the witnesses and the Margrave.

Upon completion of the signatures, it was officially duplicated quickly and was spread all around the territory signifying the potential rise of the new leader of House Gautier. The territory of Northern Faerghus spread gossip as the papers were posted in the boards of the city square and the people flocked to read the news after the long and cold war. The news was spread all over until the south of the territory of Galataea.

* * *

That night, Sylvain came by the room to check on his father resting peacefully on his bed while his wife sat on a stool next to him.

“How are you doing, father?” Sylvain sat down on another seat next to his wife.

“I’m alright.” The Margrave still holds resentment in his eyes as he looked at his son. He lied that he was feeling great similar to Sylvain’s old lies when he studied in the academy.

“Father…” Sylvain could only mutter. He knows that his father was planning something all along when he received that letter of inheritance after his marriage.

“My son, I do not approve of everything that you have said.” The Margrave groggily said coughing a bit and Byleth stood up to gently wipe his mouth.

“But… Whatever you wish to do to this territory, I leave it up to you.” Sylvain held his father’s hand and the Margrave felt something different, it was a peculiar feeling.

His son’s hands were warm and it felt really pleasant. It was almost like… the feeling of his mother’s hand or even his late wife. Even when his son had made many mistakes in life, he still put his faith in him to lead this territory one day. Besides, Sylvain was the son he had always wished for.

The Margrave had suddenly forgotten about his son’s crest momentarily as he reminisced observing his son in secret. He watched Sylvain giving orders to the Black Eagle students on how to take over the strongholds to prevent Miklan’s bandits from escaping the territory. The Margrave did not show any expression when Sylvain told him that his mission was completed, but deep inside he felt so proud that his son had matured into a leader.

Maybe… this _warm_ feeling that his son had talked about yesterday, it was called **_love_** after all.

* * *

“Sylvain, dark expressions don’t suit you.”

Byleth repeated the same words that he said when her father, Jeralt, had passed away.

The next day when they awoke the doctor had informed that the Margrave had passed away. After the Margrave’s funeral, they stood by the grave of the late Margrave Gautier leaving yellow flowers by his tombstone.

It was a bright sunny day even as the mountains remained chilly, but the sun’s heat somehow comforted her husband remembering his words about telling his father about love.

“Byleth, do you think the weather became warm because my father understood how I felt?” Sylvain asked standing next to her, holding his tears.

“I don’t know what he felt, but I know with the short time I spent with him, he loved you terribly even as the empire took over. He had faith that you would return to change this place.”

She saw him cry before but not as worse as this. His eyes were filled with tears as his hand clutched his sides of his garments trying to comfort himself. There was guilt in his eyes for siding with the empire, yet she knows that he would not turn his back on his decisions. Sylvain learned his own responsibilities with her and he proved it by resolving the war. 

Slowly, she brought her hand to touch his cheek. Somehow the warmth on her hand comforted him and he brought her to a warm embrace as he continued to cry in her arms.

Without Sothis powers and crests in her, he felt her heartbeat beating almost in the same pace as his.

Though the pain of loss lingered, he felt relieved that he still had another family member by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Margrave Gautier's name is inspired from the French Monarchy. 
> 
> \- I had to kill Felix and Ingrid in this fic because I believe that Felix is better off with the Blue Lions. He deeply cares for Dimitri and when recruited in the other routes, he was entirely devastated by his death. Ingrid's dream is to become a knight to serve Dimitri and I couldn't understand her reason for siding with the other class, so she dead. 
> 
> \- The deaths of Sylvain's childhood friends are also important for the plot of the next chapters before the children come in (Yes, they will have children and it would be another set of children different than my AU fic). 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Sreng region starts to invade the territory. Byleth must make a hasty decision before Sylvain steps in to negotiate.


	4. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain and Byleth adjusts to their new lifestyle. Louis offers to help.

Louis strolled around the palace holding pieces of papers to be read by the new leader of House Gautier. It has been approximately three months since Sylvain accepted his role as the new Margrave, no… Leader, since the nobility is slowly diminishing throughout Faerghus. The restoration process for the territory of Gautier requires diligent work from him although the new leader himself had yet to introduce himself to the people about his new role and his wife. Hopefully, Sylvain’s upcoming speech would be able to strengthen the people’s resolve to support him in his role.

The butler also took part in his role in charge of the estate, continuing to occupy himself in mailing the diplomatic papers with the nearby territories and managing the household since many servants had fled their duties due to their anxiety of not trusting the new “leader”. Their reasons for leaving are fairly justified as Sylvain was once a general of the empire and held different beliefs with the people of Faerghus. Adding to the mix is his wife, who was infamously called the ‘ _Ashen Demon_ ’ spreading more fear with the masses and villagers nearby. Not to mention that there were also gossips of the new leader and his wife conspiring to kill the former Margrave to gain power, but it was completely deflected and dismissed as a silly rumor with the letter of declaring inheritance left by Sylvain’s father.

“Woah, there!” 

Louis took a sigh of relief when he heard a familiar voice. Finally, he found him lounging around the garden.

“YOU LIAR!” Another loud voice startled the butler and he stopped only to see the man flirting with another woman.

“Ah, he’s back to normal… I should have known.” The butler shook his head in disgust as he saw Sylvain chatting with one of the maids. He was about to disrupt their lovers secret rendezvous but then Sylvain abruptly raised his voice.

“Hey look! I know that I used to flirt with you years ago, but I cannot accept your love anymore. With that pure heart and strong will of yours, it’s better to find a person who could cherish you as are. I hope you understand. I’m already a married man.” Sylvain took a step back from the woman, giving himself the personal space he needed from her advances. The woman in front of him was too accustomed with him as he knew that she worked in the stables as a cleaner and maidservant in the estate gardens.

“What? You traitor! I waited for you 6 years! I helped you escape to join the empire! Remember? You owe me!” The woman stomped her foot angry that she was at the mercy of the fury from the former Margrave.

“I know that! But you worked here for some time you would have known about my reputation as the heir of House Gautier, a good-for-nothing that is too busy flirting with women. Besides, I asked for your help. I didn’t mention anything that promises you to be my girlfriend.” He shook his head dismissing her words of manipulation.

“I almost went to prison! you better pay for my suffering! You said so many nice things to me. I thought you were serious!” The woman screamed moving closer but Sylvain dodged her again. Their shouts got the attention of several servants around the area and they silently listened in to the scandal taking place.

“I’ll compensate you with a couple of bullions for your service and sacrifice. When you are done counting, feel free to quit. I don’t want a woman with an ulterior motive living here in this territory.”

Sylvain threw a small bag filled with the money and the woman caught it easily checking if the man in front of her really meant what he said. She gasped when she counted a good amount of money from the bag, it was not a lot, but it was _enough_.

“Take it and leave. I’m done with you, begone from my sight.”

Sylvain stood there staring at her with a piercing gaze with the same confidence and expression when he first arrived in the territory. His presence and posture was able to intimidate the maidservant as she lowered her gaze utterly defeated from trying to coax him to her advantage.

“I’ll take my leave.” She bowed walking away instantly, passing by several servants who gawked at her as she left. The situation proved to take a toll on the woman as she felt humiliated from his reply and the way he handed her the money. There was no way she could continue working here with the way everyone saw her with the new leader. She knew that gossip was frequent in this estate and she would be ostracized from others due to this little dispute.

Sylvain took a deep sigh.

Finally, he could get some fresh air. Ever since he became the leader, people had been coming here and there, sometimes talking about some nonsense about the lack of alcohol and barley at the inns spread around the territory, or claims of his father’s illegitimate children bearing crests. When Sylvain asked for them, they stubbornly refused to introduce him to his “siblings” that annoyed him heavily of what a mess the territory has become without his father along with the constant lies of the people not taking him seriously. He already was drained of energy from traveling inside and outside the estate. Besides, he needed to oversee the territory as his swoon duty. He could not run from it. On the other hand, he just wants to rest from all the responsibilities burdened to him.

His worries and load of work grew more when he turned his back to meet the old butler.

“Ah Louis, how may I help you?” Sylvain said sarcastically with a smile. He had to put up a face after all no matter how exhausted he was. Even as a young child, he was trained to smile putting aside his own feelings because _that’s what a real man looks like_.

“The letters from Enbarr had arrived.” Louis handed over the sealed letters on his hand to Sylvain.

“From Emperor Edelgard…From Ashe...” Sylvain skimmed the letters quickly until an envelope slipped from his hand and fell onto the ground. That letter seemed heavier than the others and he reached to pick it up.

“The new seal has arrived.” He smirked as he placed that certain envelope on his pocket. He will definitely use it later.

“Also…” Louis trailed off. “Some of the letters are with your wife…” He expressed his concern with the new lady of the house handling her responsibilities in a foreign land. It was obvious that Byleth was unaware of the tradition that the husband of the house handles the letters first before he allocates them to his wife.

Louis bowed his head. “If you like I can take it bac—“

“Louis.” Sylvain’s calm yet stern voice interrupted the butler’s sentence mid-way.

“There are no more traditions in this house. I would like to iterate to you again that my wife’s power is equal as mine. You don’t want me to repeat these words again, right?”

Despite Sylvain’s carefree demeanor there was a sense of obscurity in his voice showing his true intentions of rage. It seemed more _chilling_ than the former Margrave because the true meaning of his words was masked with a smile and a wink. Still, there was an uneasy tension between them and the butler’s memories of Sylvain’s carefree and philanderer ways still linger on the back of his mind. It was a bit difficult to transition and form the same trust and professional relationship with him comparing to the former Margrave. It still needed a lot of work.

“Sorry, my lord. I have overstepped my boundaries. I’m still adjusting to the new policies and instruction that you had set.” Louis bowed again deeply. He was fretful of the anger Sylvain permeates his gaze on him. The butler comprehended that this mannerism was reflected from his wife. Perhaps, it was also the influence of war since Sylvain killed his own friends and comrades.

“Gotcha!” Sylvain lightened up the mood, chuckling at the butlers stiff reactions. “I can’t believe you fell from my threats!” He stretched his arms and rested his hands on the back of head. Nonetheless, Louis still saw the persistent look on his eyes. It hasn’t changed. There was still a tint of anger on him and there was also something that seemed different …

“Might I comment on something, my lord?”

“Oh, Yeah? Is it about my _sworn duty_ as lord protector of the Gautier realm?” He asked rather sarcastically.

“No…" The butler dismissed his question shaking his head. "it was the way you spoke to the woman. I have never seen you spoke to a woman like that.”

“Like what?” Sylvain was taken aback by the butler’s comment. He was bracing himself for the strict comments of butler. Ever since he was a teenager, Louis often had to lecture him about the consequences of his philandering ways.

“All those years working in this estate… This is the first time I saw you rejecting women.”

“Ah… Rejecting women? I do that all the time! Women love me and then they hate me.” Sylvain raised his arms stretching it proudly. “Besides…I am--”

Louis cut his sentence short. “I always hear you talking to everyone that you are married. You never said that to any woman ever. You were always proud of telling the women you date that you were also dating other women besides them, but you rejected a woman because you married someone…”

Sylvain stood there grinning as the butler waited for his reply. Louis could notice the red cheeks on his face. It seems that his anger had subsided and replaced with something that he cherished so much and that bright smile of his was different...It somewhat looked more contented.

“I was expecting that you would cheat on your wife instantly.” Louis gave a small smile joking about the past. Comparing the young Sylvain until now, he was definitely surprised by Sylvain’s reactions and change. In any case, it looks as if there was potential of the young man to rule the territory without any scandals. 

Sylvain laughed. “I’m serious. She’s my wife! Why would I cheat on the perfect woman?”

“I don’t know, but I would like to commend that she also took care of bandit problem around the territory.” Louis said stunned that it was entirely shocking finding out that Byleth would often go out and subdue the bandits with a few men and women with her. He discovered it when she arrived at the estate her clothes covered with blood showing little to no emotion. It was unnerving but it lessened the civil unrest around the territory. However, gossips and chatters of bandits disappearing in the territory were widely known to affect the reputation of _Lady Gautier_ as she was called the “ _Ashen Demon_ ”.

“Well, at least the crime was less rampant than before and the servants are more careful around the house now. “ Sylvain laughed amused with how his wife asked him to take her group of mercenaries to fight the bandits in the area. It not only frightened the bandits but also the servants secretly stealing resources around the estate. Most of them had left ever since they saw Byleth’s bloody clothes fearing that they could be next.

The thought of his wife relaxed him and he shrugged his shoulders feeling too tired from thinking about his territory.

“Anyway, it’s too cold outside. Let’s head inside so I can read the letters.”

* * *

Inside the estate, the former Margrave’s office was refurnished with a newly made wooden desk table gifted by Edelgard. A crimson medium couch was carefully placed at the side of room to align with the row of bookshelves and a new set of books in them. The couch was gifted by Claude, the ruler of Almyra, and the books and shelves were gifted by Ashe, the new leader of House Gaspard and his advisor, Marianne. The blue carpet was replaced by a more crimson color and the servants often joked that it was to conceal the blood of bandits dripping from Byleth’s clothes.

Even with that dark humor, it did not stop Sylvain entering the room with glee.

“Bylettthhhhh! I’m home!” Sylvain said in a singsong voice with the widest grin on his face.

There seated by the desk is his wife, still dressed in mercenary clothes reading stacks of papers. Louis could easily observe that she was breaking tradition again with the way she wore her clothes as she sat on the desk of the former Margrave’s workspace. It was a tradition that the wives of the Margrave are required to wear long dresses upon marriage and they are not allowed to stay in this room even sitting in the room was a disrespect to the Margrave as it places the prominence on the power of the Margrave governing the territory. 

“Oh Sylvain.” Byleth said her usual monotone voice tucking her hair behind her back and placing the letters on top of the desk.

Sylvain straightaway strides by her side and she curiously glances to see him look so unhappy.

“What’s wrong?” She tilted her head wondering why her husband looks upset. She stood up to him and her husband pouts at her in response.

“I just got home and you just called my name?” Sylvain said dejectedly crossing his arms.

Byleth blinked her eyes thinking of possible ways to ease his displeasure. “Names? You want me to call you a new name? There’s _honey, darling, baby, hubby, sweetheart, Sylvie_ …” She tried listing the pet names Dorothea gave the soldiers. On another note, the servants in the house even asked her if she called Sylvain with a different name and these were the names that they suggested to her.

Sylvain frowned but it was replaced by a bashful blush on his face. “No… not that…” He was referring to something else but the thought of Byleth calling him _Darling_ entices him. On second thought, he prefers her to call him _husband_ instead. It sounds shorter and sweet.

“What is it?”

“We’re married now so…” He places both his hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes. "When I arrive home, you should greet your husband with a kiss. I’ll do the same when you come home too.” upon saying this, his ears tinted into a deep pinkish color.

“Oh…” Byleth’s face started turning the same color as her husband. She finally understood why he was initially saddened for the past few months when he arrives home; remembering that he always gave her a kiss even as her clothes were stained. They had become so busy that they rarely had a chance to talk as close like this during the day.

“W-Welcome home, Sylvain.” She said softly and she leans in to give him a peck on the lips.

He leans back and his face eases, beaming his usual happy demeanor. The kiss somehow got him more energized.

“Um… Sorry.”

Louis gave a fake cough a little embarrassed since the couple was unaware that he was standing by the door watching them (by no choice of his whatsoever) holding Sylvain’s letters.

“Ah, Louis. Thank you for dropping the letters. Please leave them to my wife. She can handle it.” Sylvain smiles and then it reminded him about the new seal. “And I almost forgot!” Sylvain takes out the heavy letter from his pocket and tears it open. It contains the wax stamp seal of the Black Eagle Strike Force (formerly the Adrestrian Empire) a double headed Eagle personalized to include the words _House Gautier_ _of the United Empire of Fodlan_ on the bottom writing of the eagle.

Sylvain carefully handed the seal to Byleth. “Here’s the new seal Edelgard had sent. You can seal the official letters with this and Louis here can guide you to write the addresses as he would be the one sending it to the messengers.”

“Are you alright with this?” Byleth asked concerned then glancing back to the butler.

“That would be fine.” Louis nodded. There was some resentment on replacing the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus seal with the new seal but there was nothing to be done due to the several crimson flags raised up high around the area. 

“Then I should leave you two to finish the letters. I’ll come back and sign some of the letters afterwards.” Sylvain kissed Byleth again satisfied in leaving his work to her.

He was about to leave the office when the butler called him. “Where are you going?”

Sylvain smiled nervously. He was afraid to reveal that he will cook dinner for his wife. “Apparently, the cooks here don’t really get the best flavors from the food of Garreg Mach, so I’m teaching them how to cook and as long as I have the recipe book from Ashe. I can cook anything!”

“What? You can cook now?” The butler gapped surprised that Sylvain wasn’t particularly fond of cooking before.

“Uhh… Yeah. My wife taught me. I have to learn how to cook for---ah, how to cook sooner or later.” Sylvain almost slipped with his words.

“If you are not satisfied with the cooks, we can replace them with the cooks from Garreg Mach.”

“No way! They had the choice to leave the estate before, but they did not. They need us to keep their jobs. I don’t want to ruin their lives. They haven’t done anything wrong to the estate.”

Louis felt touched that the new leaders are kind and understanding to the people. Despite bringing fear in killing bandits, it was for the benefit of the people after all. The bandits caused terror in the territory, taking away majority of the stored food. It was mostly a case of greedy intentions and some servants had informed him about that. Moreover, Sylvain also never dismissed the servants gossiping about him or his wife as he carried out his responsibilities fairly.

“I see. Thank you.” Louis nodded.

Since the butler’s concern was resolved, Sylvain smiled in response. “Then if there is nothing else, I’ll be seeing you.” With a sound of the door closing, he left the office leaving the butler and the lady alone to finish their duties.

* * *

The room felt completely silent except of the sound of Byleth’s writing and the butler stamping some of the letters with the new seal.

"Excuse me, my lady." The butler asked softly trying not to disturb her writing.

"Yes?"

“My lady, the letters are now sealed. Which of these are going to be sent to Enbarr?” He asked and Byleth took a look at the letters.

“Just the three of them signed with Sylvain’s signature. One of them is for Garreg Mach with only my signature.” She points to the last unsealed letter. “…and this one is for House Gaspard. Sylvain signed that yesterday so you may seal it now.”

“Understood.” The butler melted the wax on a candle and meticulously poured a small amount on the letter. He finally stamped the letter with the new seal, waiting for it to dry before placing it in the official messenger bag.

“I can see that you have been doing this for a long time.” Byleth commented observing how neat and quick he sealed the letters.

The butler paused placing the wax on the parchment paper on the desk to avoid any accidents. “Yes my lady. I have been doing this since your husband was born. I was stamping letters with the former Margrave and the head butler at that time.”

“How old were you then?” She asked curious.

“I was only a teenager… maybe around 16 that time.”

“You are quite loyal.” She chuckled. It somehow reminded her of Hubert staying by Edelgard’s side.

“No, I don’t really consider myself loyal. After King Lambert had taken the Southern Sreng region to convert it to the Kingdom territory, I was taken as a servant when I was only around 10 years old. The northern part of the Gautier territory used to be home. I was born and raised in a Sreng household.”

Byleth had to place her pen down realizing how different the butler held his views about his work.

“Then… May I ask why you continue to serve in this household?”

“I’m accustomed to it. There’s nowhere for me to return and I am legally now a citizen of this territory and I met my wife here. We have a son and daughter... and I believe you have already met my daughter?” 

“Is that Cordelia?” Byleth raised her head, remembering that the girl looked almost like her father and the butler gave a slight smile. He was impressed that this woman memorized several faces around the estate in just a few months.

“Yes, she manages the cleanliness of the master bedroom and several guest rooms as well as rationalize the food expenses of the estate. I heard from her that she is quite fond of you.” He said as he recalled Cordelia happily telling him the other day that Byleth shared a recipe about cooking a certain delicious fish dish. His respect for Byleth improved. However, as stern and traditional as he was raised, the adjustment from moving away from tradition was challenging. He had to learn many new areas of improvement adjusting to the new leaders.

“That’s enough about me. I would like to ask my lady something. If that is alright, I would not want to bother your work.”

“What do you want to know?”

“What kind of spell have you placed on your husband?” He asked rather curious of how totally head-over-heels Sylvain is with her.

Byleth felt bewildered with his question. “Spell? I learned faith and reason magic back at the monastery. I sometimes healed him during the war.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that…” The butler laughed at her reactions almost the same when his daughter gets confused. “The former Margrave called you a vixen, that’s why I’m wondering what kind of spell you had placed on your husband to make him love you.”

She felt puzzled not knowing how to answer that question. “How did he love me?” She thought as there were many memories of her time with him in the academy and after they joined the war.

“Maybe--”

The door suddenly slammed open and Cordelia entered the room in a rush.

“My lord! My lady!” She said with a puffy breath. She seems deeply troubled.

“Cordelia! Manners please!” Louis scolded his daughter raising his voice almost the same way the former Margrave scolded Sylvain.

“Sorry father, but the people of Sreng are entering to the northern part of territory!” 

Byleth quickly stood up and her face showed the familiar mercenary look in her eyes, almost like a cold blooded killer.

“The Sreng people?” The butler’s stood shocked in horror from the sudden news.

“Yes, the scout informed us that they are coming in large numbers around 5,000 people holding their weapons. It does not seem friendly.” Cordelia nodded as she relayed the news.

“Cordelia, please inform my husband that I’ll be taking my troops and we will be headed there at this instant.” She said seriously without a tint of expression in her eyes.

“Yes, my lady.” Cordelia bowed before rushing out of the room.

“My lady, I would suggest that you wait for your husband first.” The butler said anxiously. He did not like her hasty decision.

“But this is an emergency. I’m sure my husband would understand.” She opened the locked chest in the room taking out the sword of creator.

Knowing her reputation on how single-handedly she defeated the bandits, he felt a a bit confident that she could manage it.

“As you wish, please take care, my lady.”

* * *

Byleth’s army and the Gautier knights immediately rushed to the Northern side of the territory. There was nothing separating the two regions comparing to the wall separating the Leicester Alliance and Almyra. The only terrain that protects them was the large snowy mountains of the Gautier territory.

Observing the weather, Byleth noticed the skies were clear and sunny. It was the perfect time for any nation to invade. Even so, the temperature still remained frigid and Byleth could only find comfort on the thick red fur coat that she was wearing as she led the army to temporarily settle in the nearest village nearby the mountainside.

Once they settled around the village, the army set up some tents for shelter. The biggest tent in the middle of the camp belonged to _Lady Gautier_ to help her rest and strategize the next course of action.

“My lady.” The scout enters her tent and respectfully bowed to her. Inside the tent, the map of the Gautier territory was spread out in front of Byleth. It was to assist clarifying the officers present in the room as they discussed about the terrain and the possible areas where the enemy can pass in.

“Any activity from them?” She asked rather worrying with the outcome if this escalated in to another full blown war. They were still recovering from the aftermath of the Fodlan wars and any kind of clash with the neighboring regions would result into famine and starvation from the lack of resources.

“They are almost at the border at the eastern side of the village but there is no sign of an attack. It looks like they have halted their movement. It has already been an hour since their inactivity.” The scout explained keeping calm to relay the accurate information.

“Good. At least it gives us enough time to discuss planning our defenses.” Byleth placed her hand on her chin thinking. Then she remembered that her husband mentioned his eagerness to form good diplomatic relations with the people from the North.

“No… wait.” She called the attention of the scout.

“Yes, my lady?”

“Please relay them a message that I would like to talk over their terms in entering this territory. Tell them that I would permit them to enter if they promise to discuss with me their intentions.”

“My lady?!” One of the officers interrupted. “You know that they are infamously known as the fiery war-like people. They don’t understand words like truce or peace. They fight for blood and glory! They would happily slaughter everyone if their leader said so!”

“Leader?” Byleth caught on to that word raising her brow inquisitively.

“Yes, he is known to lead the people to attack the nearby villages here. After they slaughter and take the loot, they retreat back to the mountains.” The officer said appalled by his perception of the people of Sreng.

“But there must be a reason why they continue to attack the border.” She wondered but her husband's words still lingered in her mind.

Then she made that decision as she turned her head back to the scout. “I do not take back my word. Go and inform the people of Sreng. Send a brave messenger if you must.”

“But my lady, we cannot speak their language.” The scout replied.

“Cordelia is here. She can speak the language.” Another officer suggested and everyone felt relieved.

“Please bring her here.” Byleth asked and the scout went on his way to find the maidservant in charge of the food supplies.

Upon requesting her presence, Cordelia entered the tent.

“My lady.” She respectfully bowed to the people inside the tent.

“I heard that you can speak the language. I need to ask you to talk to them.” Cordelia’s eyes widen in surprise. Byleth's words were more of a request than command. The maidservant knew that the lady of the territory trusted her.

“Yes, my lady." Cordelia then showed an apprehensive expression. "However, we never had good relations with them. I am afraid that it would not end well.”

“Have you ever tried negotiating with them?”

“No…” Cordelia responded and she realized that the former Gautier never had peaceful negotiations even her father never spoke to them. It was of no doubt that the Sreng people were quite aggressive due to the lack of negotiations between the two regions.

“Please Cordelia, I need your bravery right now. If by chance they hear you speak the language, I feel that they would be glad to speak to us.” Byleth tried to lift her spirits and Cordelia nodded showing her determination.

“If it’s for my homeland and the origins of my lineage, I would like to try.”

“I thank you for your service. Please be assured you and your father will be rewarded greatly for your efforts.”

“Thank you, Lady Byleth.” Cordelia smiled and Byleth asked the scout to protect the maidservant as she set foot outside the territory.

Right now, they could only wait for their reply.

* * *

Cordelia’s knowledge of the language not only astonished the leader of Sreng, but he sent word for her to relay back the message to the camp.

“Talking to the leader was very intimidating. His stare made my legs wobble, but enough of this." Cordelia shook her head snapping out of her thoughts. "He told me that wanted to talk to the new leader in person, my lady. According to him, he wants to he meet the new leader near the border alone and you can only bring one weapon.” Cordelia said as the officers listened in.

“Meet Lady Gautier alone?! Preposterous!” An officer did not agree with the leader’s terms. On the other hand, Byleth had to convince the officers that she would agree to it.

“Not you, but it should be me.” The people inside the tent tensed as Sylvain entered overhearing the conversation. He was already dressed in full armor carrying the Lance of Ruin.

“No, Sylvain. It should be me.” Byleth stared at him hoping that he would agree to her meeting with the leader.

“Sorry wife, I’m also the leader of this realm. It is my sworn duty in the place of my wife.” He masked another smile.

“No, if anything happened to you… I--” Byleth relented clearly worried about him meeting the leader alone.

“I would gladly take the hit for my wife. I had this scar fighting for you and I would not mind it if I had another one.” Sylvain said showing his resolve that no matter what she said he would not yield to her protests.

Byleth could not muster a response seeing him so resolute with his decision. Sylvain took her reaction as a gesture that she agreed to him.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll be meeting the leader by myself.”

Hearing her husband’s words, Byleth only looked away frustrated that nothing on his mind could stop him.

* * *

The frozen grasslands near the mountain proved the perfect place to meet. The Gautier army and the Sreng people stood on opposite ends of the border. Both armies were lined up and ready to fight if the negotiations had turned badly.

Sylvain and Byleth stood there in front of their army overseeing the other side where the Sreng army awaited. “Sylvain… You have to bring Cordelia with you. She can speak their language.”

“I don’t need a translator. I can understand them. Louis taught me how to speak their language when I was young.”

Instead of being more amazed with her husband knowing the language, Byleth felt more worried. It means that he would be talking to the leader alone.

“Please be careful.” She said and her eyes lowered reflecting the fear in her eyes. She saw him protecting her before by taking a blow from an enemy soldier and that feeling of loss seeing him tumble on the ground almost lifeless, strained her terribly. She doesn’t want it to happen again.

Sylvain brought a hand to her cheek caressing it softly, comforting her. He wanted to savor this small moment with her because he liked it when she worried for his well-being. For once, her attention was all on him today. He hates to admit that he was jealous when she reunited with the other students showing concern for them after the 5 years she was missing.

Byleth quickly spots the leader mounted on his horse heading towards their direction and it was the signal for Sylvain to mount on his horse to meet him in the middle ground of both their armies.

“Sylvain!” Byleth called out to him and Sylvain stopped his tracks looking back to her.

“I’ll be watching you in case you get hurt.” She said clutching her sword.

“I was expecting you to declare your love to me.” Sylvain laughed giving his usual smile back at the academy. “I wanted to hear _I LOVE YOU, HUSBAND_ from my beloved wife.” He tried imitating her voice saying 'I LOVE YOU, HUSBAND', but his voice sounded funnier to her. It made her laugh cheering her morale.

“Next time Sylvain. As long as you come back safely, I will declare my love for you over and over again.” She promised and he agreed willingly somehow overexcited to hear her say it in public. With that resolve, he turned away from her and motioned his horse to pick up his speed.

After almost 25 years, the two leaders of their own territory finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woman: All women are queens!  
> Sylvain: If she breathes, she's a thot!  
> Woman: NANI  
> Sylvain: BEGONE THOT!
> 
> Next Chapter: The leader of the Sreng region proposed an unfair peace treaty forcing Sylvain to accept his challenge.


End file.
